puppygirlsfanficandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
RULES Yes this wiki has rules, but not for restricton just for likefun and safety GENERAL RULES *This wiki is for chatting, Fan Fictions, and role play. *Anyone can join this wiki. If you are 11 or under you CAN but I would encourage parent supervision and to be careful. *This wiki is for FUN ONLY so please don't like yell or argue or anything *No inappropriate posts, at all. Nothing sexual or you will be banned. If you roleplay in violence I would advise you for nothing bloody or gore (like no ripping heads off) and do not kill other players. Same goes in your fan fictions as well (I mean your characters in your stories can die but nothing gory like you can say he got eaten up by lions but don't say the lions tore him apart limb by limb and licked up his blood...sorry nothing like that) *'''Be careful of the younger kids that interact '''that's pretty much the baseline for the safety rules. Like if your 16 becareful of the 12 year olds etc. *No random pages and stuff. Make any page you want but don't have it be like for no reason (like don't make a page saying I like cotton candy and that's it). *No advertising. Chances are no one's gonna buy your products here and we need to keep spam-free *Keep personal info PRIVATE. We have no idea who gets on here, if they are lying about their age or not so don't go telling ppl your personal info. And don't meet anyone online in person. *Be respectful to everyone else on here. Treat others the way you wanna be treated SO NO BULLYING 'KAY? *No stealing ideas/stories. AT ALL. Pretend all the stories on here are like copyrighted or something. It's theirs, they worked hard on it, don't take it. *Yes, boys you can hang out too despite the girly look. Sorry! Privelages rules *Yes I'm gonna need like admins and chat mods and stuff cause I can't be on here 24/7 sooooooo *I will pick chat modsbased off how they act and whether or not they follow the rules. *Same goes for admins but I will have to see their worthiness. Are you up for the challenge, young grasshoppers? *Admins: DO YOUR JOB. We're counting on you to be a part of the force that protects this wiki. So if you see stuff bad going on please don't hesitate to step in. And if people need help, help 'em. When I'm not on you guy's are in charge. *Chat mods: you have a very important job: making sure the chat stays censored, appropriate, and safe. Spamming's not okay if its the same thing over and over again and other chatters are getting annoyed. Links to other stuff's fine with me as long as the other stuff's appropriate. Banning Admins, you guys have the right to ban people. Ban them if they break any of the rules. Well, these are the steps if they do bad stuff: 1st. Post a warning on their wall If they continue: 2nd. 24 hour ban 3rd. Week ban 4. Month ban 5. 6th month ban 6. Perment ban Sorry, I take stuff seriously (especially the inappropriate stuff). Fun stuff Make your fan fictions and character pages in seperate catagories. You can roleplay on forums and chat rooms ONLY. Blogs and pages are too hard for all that. You can make any pages you want but please have it be on the Fan Fic/Role Play topic If you have no idea what Fan Fiction is, it's when you write a story based off something that's already been published, and usually quite popular. For instance, if you were writing a fan fic, it could be about the Cat in the Hat, like how the fish knows to talk or the Cat in the Hat's brother. Or it could be about Sesame Street, where Big Bird falls in love with a girl. And you can do crossovers as well (fan fics where you take two stories and put them together, like if Big Bird fell in love with the Swan Madien or the fish from the Cat in the Hat was Nemo's best friend or something). If you do not know about Role Play, its just were you pretend to do stuff. Like using your imagination. You may role play about being locked in a dungeon, and you are pretending to be a talking squirrel, or you may role play about getting kidnapped by aliens and you have to get out. Hey, you can even do fan fics based off your roleplay! There's no really limit to what you can do. Tips: If you wanna sign up to be an admin, go here: http://puppygirlsfanficandrp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2083 I'm not gonna limit your stories to fan fictions, that just was the base. If you wanna do creative writing stories, go on ahead, as long as you keep appropriate. No stealing ideas either, but just in case write a story that you wouldn't really care if it got stolen. We can ban people as much as we want but if they get away with stealing ideas its beyond our reach so BEWARE OF WHAT YOU POST! Role Playing's funner with groups of three or more TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO JOIN!!!!!!!!! Thank you, and do not forget the last rule: HAVE FUN!